Nemesis
by V Tsuion
Summary: Eight years ago, Captain Kirk survived the events of Star Trek: Generations and is now serving as the captain of the USS Constitution in the 24th century. Meanwhile, Ambassador Spock has returned to Romulus in his continuing mission to reunite Romulus and Vulcan. Now they are brought back together when the Romulan government is overthrown in a coup (following Star Trek: Nemesis).


_The Senate has fallen._

Captain Kirk let his eyes fall shut and the bridge of the USS _Constitution_ was replaced by the distant impression of a close, dimly lit cavern carved out of solid rock, hidden just out of sight of the Romulan Security force. Spock was sitting on a rocky outcropping that barely passed for a cot, meditating.

_What's going on?_ Jim asked urgently. He didn't detect any anxiety on Spock's part, but that didn't mean there wasn't cause for concern.

_There was an attack on the Senate. Most of the Senators are dead. A man from Remus_ \- Jim could feel Spock's displeasure at the Romulans' treatment of their sister planet - _has seized control with the support of the military_, Spock explained. Only then did he answer Jim's concerns. _My students and I are safe. Martial law has been imposed, but they are focused on disbanding those who were loyal to the Senate. The new Praetor's views on Vulcan and the Federation are as of yet unknown._

_You'll tell me as soon as there's trouble?_ Jim insisted.

_Yes_, Spock answered, at once exasperated and appreciative.

_Good. Stay safe,_ Jim said, though he knew it was a tall order, and he didn't have any authority over the Vulcan any more. _Jolan tru._

Spock raised an eyebrow at the customary Romulan greeting. _Be careful,_ Spock replied, no doubt already aware of all the plans forming in Jim's head.

In the distance, Jim could barely make out a familiar voice calling to him. With some reluctance, he pulled away from the bond and returned to the bridge.

"Captain Kirk," his young new first officer exclaimed, "Is everything alright?"

Kirk nodded as his eyes struggled to readjust to the brightly lit starship. He turned to the officer at communications - "Get me the nearest starbase. I have some news for Starfleet Command."

* * *

Captain Kirk materialized on the main transporter on the USS _Enterprise-E_, where Captain Picard and First Officer Riker were waiting for him.

"Jim, it's good to see you," Picard said as Kirk stepped off the pad. "I wish it was under happier circumstances."

"At least they're willing to talk," Kirk said dryly. Still, he smiled and turned to Riker. "Congratulations on the promotion, Captain Riker."

"Not quite yet," Riker replied with a grin, "After the honeymoon."

"You're actually settling down?" Kirk asked in exaggerated surprise.

Riker shrugged. "When you find the right person…" he trailed off.

Kirk nodded in understanding. "I hear Betazed courtship has a telepathic component," he remarked.

Riker gave Kirk a knowing look, but before he could reply Picard asked, "I take it you've heard from Ambassador Spock?"

"Yes," Kirk said, "Not much is happening on the ground."

"He's still on Romulus after all these years," Picard marveled as he led the way out of the transporter bay, into the corridor. "Unless his teachings have taken a revolutionary turn, it unfortunately doesn't seem like much has changed."

Kirk shrugged. "Spock doesn't expect Vulcan and Romulus to be reunited any time soon. Though maybe this coup will change things."

Picard just shook his head and turned the conversation around to Kirk; "Are you still enjoying being back on the bridge?"

Kirk answered with a grin, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Will you be handing the _Enterprise_ over to Captain Riker?"

"I believe I have a few more years in me yet," Picard replied.

"Good. As long as you're still in the captain's chair, I can't think of retiring."

"Congratulations on Commander Patel's promotion," Picard remarked. "Is she your fifth first officer so far to be assigned a ship of her own?"

"Seventh if you count Spock," Kirk said. "Commander Erhess is a captain now too."

"You're really going through first officers," Riker exclaimed. "Starfleet Command must have you teaching a crash course in captaincy."

"I do what I can and experience does the rest," Kirk said. "Is Counselor Troi going to be your first officer too?"

Riker shook his head. "Deanna was promoted to commander, but she doesn't want to go anywhere near command. To tell you the truth, I'm grateful - I don't know how you and Ambassador Spock managed it."

"He was my first officer first," Kirk replied.

Before the conversation could continue, they arrived at Captain Picard's ready room. Picard sat down behind his desk and Kirk and Riker pulled up chairs on the other side.

Once they were all settled, Picard began the meeting proper. "I was told you were assigned to escort the _Enterprise_ to the meeting with the new Praetor." He glanced at Kirk to confirm if that was all.

"I was willing to take any excuse they would give me as long as I got to go to Romulus," Kirk admitted. "Do you know why the Praetor wants to meet with you specifically?"

Picard shook his head. "I can only guess that it has something to do with our past encounters with the Romulans, though I don't know what."

"Maybe they need an Arbiter of Succession and heard about your success with the Klingons," Riker suggested.

Picard gave him a look before turning back to Kirk - not that he had any answers. "If you hear anything from Romulus, I think we'd all be a little more at ease if we had a better sense of what we're walking into. Otherwise, I suppose we just have to stay on the alert and we'll see what the Romulans have in store for us."

* * *

The _Constitution_ followed the _Enterprise_ into a standard orbit around Romulus. And then they waited. For a few hours, Kirk resisted the urge to contact Spock beyond an initial check in - the Romulans could respond at any moment and they had to be ready for anything. But as the hours wore on, the sense of wary urgency went with them. The question changed from when the Romulans would act to whether they would and what they were planning. But it was clear enough that there wasn't anything Kirk or Picard could do to move things along.

Kirk's mind wandered from the mission at hand to the real reason he had nearly begged Starfleet Command to send him into enemy territory. Spock was waiting somewhere just below the surface of the verdant planet rolling by on the viewscreen. This was the closest they had been in years. All he had to do was get the coordinates and give the word and Spock would materialize in front of him in an instant. At least then the Romulans might actually do something. But it was not a risk he could afford to take, not when the possibility of peace with the Romulans was on the line, as unlikely as it seemed.

Kirk sighed and leaned back in his chair - he still wasn't used to how far back it went, like a recliner not a seat of command.

A suggestion of questioning concern seeped through the bond. He could almost feel Spock watching him from the science station with those sharp eyes, pointedly reminding Kirk that he was being needlessly stubborn staying on the bridge when he should have been resting so that he would be ready when his ship really needed him.

Kirk nearly rolled his eyes in response, but accepted the unspoken advice. He hauled himself to his feet, handed off the con, and went back to his quarters. Only once he was safely inside did he surrender himself to Spock's familiar presence.

The caverns under Romulus had changed little despite everything that had happened on the planet around them. They felt no closer even though Jim could almost reach out and touch the rough, rocky wall. Spock was seated in meditation as he often was during the long stretches of waiting underground. This time, however, he was not alone; he was surrounded by his pupils who he was instructing in proper Vulcan meditation. In his hands was his lyre, which he played to help guide their thoughts. Gentle ripples of music wafted over the bond.

Spock's playing did not falter even as he turned his attention to Jim.

_Has anything changed on the surface?_ Jim asked, even though he knew the answer. He started to pull off his uniform in preparation for bed, but he doubted he would be able to sleep.

_You are in more danger in orbit_, Spock answered the concern that underlay Jim's question, if not the question itself.

_I know._ Jim just wished they could get it over with, and then he and Spock might actually be able to see each other, for at least a little while.

He felt Spock's regret for being away for so long, even though they both knew it was for the best. Spock couldn't leave Romulus now, not when there were still Romulans curious about Vulcan philosophy, and Jim belonged on the bridge for as long as he could manage it. Still, even with the bond, there was a long way between them, and Jim hated to waste an opportunity.

_Rest_. Spock encouraged him to lay down in his bed - it felt much too luxurious, when Spock was sleeping on rocks. _We will see each other soon._

Jim felt a rush of warmth, affection and even some physical heat, as though Spock had settled into bed beside him. It wasn't quite the same, but he appreciated the gesture. He could almost feel Spock's presence - at least it was closer than most couples stationed in different places could get.

He realized Spock was purposefully lulling him to sleep just as he began to doze.

* * *

Kirk didn't have time for a full explanation. His attempts at psychic communication were more clumsy than words, but what else was the bond for other than times like this. He tried to push all the urgency of the situation, the danger, through the bond while keeping most of his attention on the bridge where he was needed most. The new Praetor - apparently Captain Picard's young clone - was planning on destroying Earth. He was already on his way. The fleet would try to stop him, but if they were too late…

Spock answered, steady as always, _I will speak with the Praetor's Romulan allies._ He conveyed his coordinates to Kirk and there was no question about what he planned to do.

Kirk gave the order and Spock materialized directly on the bridge.

Their eyes met almost of their own accord. Even in the urgency of the moment, time seemed to come to a standstill. Spock was everything familiar and unfamiliar - Jim would recognize him in any time, anywhere, but he had changed, worn by years of a hard life in the caves of Romulus even though he bore it with an implacable pride. He regarded Jim with unchanging affection and maybe even some lingering admiration for the seasoned captain, back where he belonged.

"Captain" - Spock broke the silence and to Kirk it sounded like a term of endearment.

"Ambassador," Kirk answered Spock's formal address with a teasing smile.

Time seemed to pick up around them at an accelerated pace as they abruptly remembered their mission.

Kirk was the first to tear his eyes away. "Get us as close to the Romulan fleet as possible," he ordered the helm, before turning to communications. "Open a channel, let them know we want to talk."

It wasn't long before the officer at communications reported, "The Romulans are hailing us, sir."

"Put them on," Kirk said.

A young Romulan officer appeared on the viewscreen, dressed in the new Romulan military fashion of almost sequined robes, decorated with squares of material in shades of brown. "Federation Starship, what are you still doing in Romulan space?" She demanded. "We've made our intentions clear."

"Your Praetor has made his intentions clear, Commander," Spock corrected her. "But he is not a Romulan, and nor, I believe, does he speaks for the Romulan people."

Spock belatedly glanced over at Kirk for permission to proceed and Kirk just gave him a wry smile and gestured for him to continue.

"You're a Vulcan," the Romulan commander said, almost as though it was an accusation.

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Ambassador Spock at your service. You know as well as I that such destruction is not the Romulan way. Your new Praetor serves only his own interests, not the interests of the Empire."

"What do you know about our ways?" The commander insisted. "You're not even a full Vulcan."

"I am not," Spock said. "I have learned the ways of many worlds and have lived among your people for eleven years now - many years longer than your new Praetor. I do not claim to be a Romulan, but I can speak with confidence when I say that I know your ways, and that a true Romulan could not support this."

"Why should I believe you? You're a Federation spy," the commander spat.

"I am no spy," Spock replied evenly. "Allow me to beam aboard your ship, there I will be at your mercy and you can ensure that I am telling the truth."

Kirk exclaimed, "Spock!" Silently, he demanded _What kind of plan is that?_ He must have shielded his intentions from Kirk's mind, but now Kirk could feel his stubborn determination and he fought it with his own iron will.

"Very well," the Romulan commander said, ignoring the captain entirely. "You can transport over at will. If the Federation vessel tries anything, it will be destroyed."

"It's too dangerous," Kirk protested.

"Do I have to make that an order, Captain?" Spock asked, every inch an imperious Vulcan.

It was revenge for all the times Kirk had ordered Spock to let him walk into danger on the captain's prerogative. It grated a little, being ordered around on his own ship, but that was nothing to compare with the sight of Spock, commanding and unstoppable. He was truly a force to be reckoned with and Jim could feel himself falling in love with the man all over again.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, to all appearances challenging and perhaps a little disdainful, but Jim could feel his bemusement. _Unstoppable? Really?_ He seemed to say.

"You'd better be," Jim retorted - he said the words aloud without thinking. Silently he insisted, _Be careful_, before ordering his crew, "Site to site transport the ambassador to the bridge of the Romulan ship. We'll beam you back at the slightest sign of trouble, understood?" He gave Spock a look that dared him to argue.

"Very well," Spock said. Silently, he acknowledged Jim's concern with a brief flash of reassurance.

And then, the ambassador dematerialized in a column of light.

"Keep a hold on his signal," Kirk ordered, before falling back into his chair.

He had a hazy, distant view of the inside of the Romulan ship, almost overlaying the bridge in front of him. Kirk desperately tried to focus on both at once, but he'd never had the talent for telepathy, and Spock's shields didn't help.

"That Ambassador Spock is something else," his first officer remarked, jolting Kirk's attention back to the _Constitution_.

"You don't know the half of it," Kirk answered with a shake of his head.

He tried to bring the Romulan ship back into focus, but it wouldn't hold.

_I need plenty of warning to get you back in time_, Kirk tried to project over the bond.

Spock answered with a vague sense of reassurance.

Kirk knew a dismissal when he got one, and he didn't want to distract Spock from the negotiations, but he would have rather gone with Spock than be left waiting on the bridge. Spock would signal when he was ready - thanks to the bond, Kirk was a better lifeline than any communicator - but until then, there was nothing he could do.

Finally, the bond opened up a little and Spock said, _All is well. Go and join the other Federation ships. I will follow shortly._

Kirk conveyed his concerns about the plan more clearly than words could.

_I am safe_, Spock insisted. _I would suggest that you be careful. The Praetor is dangerous._

Kirk didn't like it, but he knew Spock wasn't going to budge, and his ship was needed defending Earth more than watching after Spock. To his crew, he declared, "The Ambassador will manage without us. Let's go save planet Earth."

* * *

Mere hours after the death of the young Praetor, the most prominent Romulans remaining had gathered in a dark council chamber for a meeting with the President of the Federation. The President attended from the viewscreen at the far end of the room, opposite the Romulan delegation. Ambassador Spock of Vulcan had joined the Romulans, occasionally conversing quietly with the Romulan commander on his right. Distinguished Captains Kirk and Picard were mostly there as spectators, invited because of their role in ending the coup, but expected to remain silent during the diplomatic proceedings.

The meeting dragged on. After initial diplomatic pleasantries came the negotiations about what would become of Federation-Romulan relations under the new regime.

An early highlight was Ambassador Spock's response to a pointed question about his own involvement. "I will remain on Romulus, educating its people in Vulcan culture and philosophy. I would also be willing to serve as a liaison between Romulus and the Federation," he said.

"You would send a known revolutionary, who admits to attempting to undermine the Romulan way of life, as the Federation representative?" one of the Romulans demanded.

"I have no intention of undermining anything," Spock answered calmly, perhaps even a little bemused by the accusation. "I respect the Romulan way of life and believe that Vulcans have much to learn from it, just as Romulans have much to learn from Vulcan."

"I vouch for the ambassador," the Romulan commander said. "At least he will have a better understanding of our way of life than a human. No offence intended," she added with a challenging glance at Kirk and Picard.

"One moment," the president attempted, "The Ambassador is no longer in service of the Federation."

"I will accept the position if it is offered," Spock replied. "Now, for the terms of demilitarizing the area around the neutral zone."

Finally, the President of the Federation surrendered - after all, it was only a matter of time before Spock got his way.

The rest of the meeting was all logistics that Kirk had no say in and diplomatic maneuvering that he wanted no part in. Spock kept his mind carefully shielded, so Kirk contented himself with exchanging glances with Picard in an attempt to keep his mind from wandering. Really, Kirk had little cause for complaint; he was planning on staying on Romulus for as long as he could to make up for missed time with Spock - he would return to the stars soon enough. Picard, on the other hand, had places to go and things to do.

Finally, there was a recess in proceedings. The starved diplomats were let out into a brighter chamber, where refreshments were laid out on a table. Kirk and Picard went for a few laps around the room, walking and talking, just to stretch out their legs while Spock wowed the Romulans.

Suddenly Spock glanced up from what seemed to be an avid conversation and caught Kirk's eye. To Kirk's surprise, Spock silently beckoned him over through the bond.

"I think I'm being summoned," Kirk said with a smile.

"By all means." Picard gestured toward the expectant ambassador.

Kirk made his way over to the group of Romulans, all gathered around Spock. It was amazing how much presence he had now, how he commanded a room with a sort of quiet authority. He had always been too stubborn not to get his way, but being a legendary ambassador certainly didn't hurt.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's musings. Kirk only smiled.

He extended a welcoming arm to Kirk as he approached, though it purposefully didn't quite reach him. "You are familiar with Captain Kirk."

"From the 23rd century?" one of the Romulans confirmed.

"Yes," Kirk answered - it was a common question where he was concerned.

"As am I," Spock pointed out.

"But it is much stranger for a human to live so long," the Romulan commander said, unamused.

"Dr. McCoy is still alive," Kirk added.

"The doctor at least looks his age." Spock was playing devil's advocate and he knew it.

Kirk gave him a look before turning to the Romulans. "Well, it's my pleasure to meet you and to be here for this historic occasion." Not that he really had anything to do with the history being made.

"There is still much to be decided. It is not necessary for you and Captain Picard to sit through hours of circular debates. I am certain a tour could be arranged instead," Spock suggested.

While Kirk was being introduced to the Romulans, Picard had meandered over to the table for a bite to eat and lingered on the edge of the conversation. Now Kirk glanced over at him. "What do you say?"

"A brief tour," Picard said, "And then the _Enterprise_ should be on its way."

True to his word, Picard left as soon as the tour was over. Kirk meandered over to where Spock was staying during the proceedings. The rooms were sparse, but much more comfortable than the caves he'd been living in. Kirk checked in with the _Constitution_ in orbit and then settled in to get some work done while he waited.

The first word from Spock was the relief that came at the end of a long, exhausting day. More coherently he elaborated, _It has been decided that we will recess for dinner and resume tomorrow_.

_Good_, Jim said. _Dinner in? There's a replicator in your quarters._

_Yes,_ Spock replied, and then his shields returned.

Jim knew better than to prepare anything in advance. He never left duty right at the end of his shift; there was always some officer that needed his approval for something. Eventually he'd make it back to his quarters. Spock was the same way when he was on duty. Jim just kept wading through his paperwork, keeping an ear out for Spock's arrival.

Sure enough, some time later, he heard Spock's voice in the hall, though Jim couldn't quite catch what he was saying. His footsteps slowed to a stop just outside the door before it slid open, revealing Spock followed by the young Romulan commander.

Kirk put aside his work without a moment's hesitation and welcomed the commander with a smile. "I didn't realize we were having guests or I would have had everything ready in advance."

"Captain Kirk," she exclaimed in surprised greeting.

"There will be plenty of time for debate tomorrow," Spock said to the commander, only sparing Kirk a brief glance. "Now, I recommend that you reserve your strength."

The commander inclined her head in acknowledgement. "See you tomorrow. Ambassador, Captain," she said to each of them in turn, before taking her leave.

Finally, the door slid shut behind her.

"She is very loyal to her people," Spock remarked. "Her only fault is her impatience."

"She's not the only one getting impatient with all the diplomacy." Jim gave Spock a look. Their bond was still mostly shielded, but he could feel Spock's exasperation with it all.

"Perhaps," was all Spock said in response. There was a faint trace of a smile, but it had been a long day.

Jim reached out almost tentatively - though he feared no rejection - and took Spock's hand, cradling it in his own. He savored the alien warmth of Spock's skin, the real, solid touch that he had been without for so long.

Slowly, Spock let his thoughts seep through the contact, steady and familiar. There were always gears turning in his mind, mulling over the work that needed doing and all the myriad problems that needed solving. Over the usual hum of activity was a quiet gratitude and affection for the man before him, dare he say a joy at having him back in his life.

Jim smiled. His feelings surged through the bond of their own accord. Overwhelmingly human, but Spock found them comforting in their way.

Eventually, Jim suggested, "Dinner?"

Spock allowed himself to be led to a chair with some bemusement. Jim went and replicated a meal for two and then joined him at the table. He gave Spock a moment to catch his breath, though their eyes met without thinking. Jim couldn't help but grin and Spock answered with a subtle smile that was clearer in his eyes than across his lips. A steady warmth seemed to permeate the room that had nothing to do with the temperature set high enough for an old Vulcan.

Jim let out a sigh of contentment. "You wouldn't consider a position as my first officer?" he teased.

"I would have to consult the President of the Federation," Spock replied, "Though the president would likely be relieved to find that I am otherwise engaged."

"Have they officially made you ambassador to Romulus yet?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "It was easy enough to make them see logic."

"Congratulations." Jim raised his glass in a suggestion of a toast.

Spock bowed his head in appreciation. "Now that I am on Romulus in an official capacity, I expect that I will be able to request the regular presence of a starship," he remarked.

Jim grinned. "And here I thought you'd gone all the way to Romulus to get away from us illogical humans."

"Not at all," Spock said. "Romulans are no more logical than humans."

"Not developing a preference for pointed ears?" Jim couldn't help but ask.

"Your ears are perfectly satisfactory," Spock answered, all seriousness, though Jim could feel his quiet amusement.

"Good," Jim said.

After a moment's pause, Spock asked, "Your new first officer is adapting to command?"

Jim nodded between bites of food. "It took a little while, but they're getting the hang of it - just needed a little practice."

"I am certain they have had many opportunities to command," Spock said. "And you?"

Jim answered with a smile, "I have a few years left in me. Jean-Luc still isn't ready to retire."

"You do not recover as quickly as you once did," Spock cautioned, a memory of a recent incident at the forefront of his mind.

"I know," Jim said reluctantly. "Eventually I'll retire to Romulus."

"We could divide our time between Romulus and Earth," Spock suggested. "Starfleet Academy would certainly benefit from your experience."

Jim waved it off. "When the time comes."

Spock nodded, a trace of a smile across his lips. "You do not make it easy, however your contentment is more than worth a little concern."

"You're not the only one who's had cause for concern," Jim pointed out, remembering a few close brushes with the Romulan Security Force.

"It should be easier now," Spock said.

"And I'll try to be careful," Jim said, but he could make no promises. "At least now we won't be having skirmishes with the Romulans."

"You crew is fortunate to have you as their captain." Spock's admiration for Jim somehow remained after all those years.

"I'm lucky to have a good crew," Jim answered, though no one could compare with the crew of the first _Enterprise_.

That night, they both stayed in Spock's rooms on Romulus. Jim savored the feeling of Spock around him, even though the room was already hot by human standards. They wouldn't be this close again for a while, but maybe it wouldn't be so long this time.

"I've missed you," Jim murmured without thinking.

"And I you," Spock said softly, his breath gently tickled Jim's ear. The eighty years Spock spent alone while Jim was trapped in the Nexus lingered unmentioned between them.

Jim rolled over to face him, so their noses were mere centimeters apart, an arm around Spock's waist for good measure. He rested his other hand on Spock's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Spock maneuvered their hands to bring their first two fingers together. _Parted from me, yet never parted_ \- the familiar litany echoed over the bond.

Aloud, Spock whispered, "Your joy at being back in the captain's chair where you belong has been a thing to behold. Perhaps one day I will retire and resume my commission as your science officer."

Despite missing eighty years, there was no question that Jim would have to retire before Spock - for one, the duties of an ambassador were very different from a starship captain - but he appreciated the suggestion. "I would hate to tear you away from your students," Jim said with a smile.

Spock met Jim's eyes and a rush of gratitude flowed through the bond. Even though Spock's duty was to his students on Romulus, he often felt a pull toward Jim's ship, wandering through the stars. Though he did not regret his decision to remain on the planet, he was not without guilt.

Jim answered with reassurance and his own guilt for exploring the stars while Spock remained in danger on Romulus. But the truth was, they were both happiest where they were, and that was what mattered. Jim couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all and Spock responded with a wave of affection.

Jim nuzzled closer to Spock, so his lips brushed against Spock's ear as he said, "Congratulations, Ambassador."

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said.

Jim pulled back a little for a soft kiss, and then he cuddled up against Spock, so they could be as close together as possible for what time that they had.

_We will see each other again soon._

* * *

**Note: My last minute entry to this year's Old Married Spirk Challenge (archiveofourown dot org/collections/oldmarriedspirk)!**

**This story was actually supposed to be the sequel to my response to Star Trek: Generations, but that ended up being much too long to fit in the month of November (or for me to finish posting it before November), so keep your eyes peeled for the prequel, "Generations," coming in the next couple months!**


End file.
